Duelist Heven
by HieiGod
Summary: NEW CHAPIEE!!! MUST READ!!!
1. the beginning

Yugi is walking down the street when………

Yugi: sugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugar 

Guy: ( driving blindfolded ) This is more fun then driving drunk!

Yugi: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Yugi is dead, and the cast is at his wake….

Tea: WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN TRISTAN!!!! ( cries uncontrollably )

Tristan: I'll pretend I didn't hear that….

In dullest heaven

Yugi: wow there's a heaven for duelists?

Yami: yep

Yugi: why didn't you tell me????

Yami: Top-secret spirit stuff, that's why

Yugi: darn you…

Check in clerk: Name?

Yugi: Yugi Moto

Yami: Yami…WHATS MY LAST NAME!!!!!!

Clerk: Yami's good enough…

Yami: thanks

Yugi: why was there a heaven built for dullest?

Clerk: the big guy has a gambling problem…

Yami: (anime finger poke) heh-heh

Clerk: anyhow your approved….

Pegasus: Yami! Yugi! You made it!

Yami: your dead????

Pegasus: Na… just my hate for cartoons…darn rabbit!

Yugi:0.o

Yami:0.o

Pegasus: anyway I want you to meet some people, here's Marik's polite side…

Marik: (wearing apron and holding tea kettle) Tea?

Yami: wrong…just…. Wrong…

Pegasus: this is Yami's first body….

Yami: I remember you!

Pegasus: and were expecting………

POOF! (Grandpa Appears)

Grandpa: Hello!

( at wake )

Grandpa: AKKKKK! HEART!!!

Tea: WHY NOT TRISTAN!!!! WHY!!!!

At dullest heaven

Pegasus: and this is the Easter bunny!

Easter bunny: ITS TIME TO DUEL YAMI!!!!

Yami & Yugi: 0.o

At wake

Yami Bakura: The millennium puzzle! HA! HA! It's mine!!!!!

Everyone: 0.o

Kaiba:……..ah…Yhea…..anyway, how 'd Yugi die anyway?

Joey: another blindfolded driver related death……..

Kaiba: why didn't I think of that…..

Tea: how come your not crying too Mokaba? 

Mokaba: Agent told me not to cry unless It was the end of the world when were forced to eat rats as meals.

Tea: 0.o

Mokaba: that's what he said……. Dono why though…..

( back at heaven )

Hamtaro: ( pulls Yami's pants )

Yami: huh….. (sees Hamtaro) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! an evil dueling hamster!!!!!!!

Hamtaro: I'm not evil!

Yami: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! An evil, dueling , **TALKING** hamster!!!!!

Hamtaro: I only want to duel you…… 

Yami: okay….. But your still evil!!!!

Hamtaro: whatever

(Duel Starts)

Hamtaro: well be playing by dulest kingdom rules, and i'll start two magic cards face down and the Mad Cappy card in attack mode! 

(Cappy comes on field with his face covered in shaving cream)

Cappy: GRRR!!!

Hamtaro: Ha! Ha! Mad Cappy has an attack power of 3!

Yami: 3?

Hamtaro: Were only hamsters…..

Yami: Right……. Anyway, Dark Magician!

( Dark Magician appears in attack of mode)

Yami: Dark Magician, attack!!

Hamtaro: ( flips over 1st face down card ) Ham-hams unite card! The Dark Magician is destroyed ( ham-hams surround Cappy and the Hamtaro opening song come on)

Yami: Make it stop!!! ( Dark Magician covers ears, but isn't enough, and splits into itty bitty pieces, or whatever they do, and disappears. )

Hamtaro: that's not all! I play Cappy's Pot!!! It increases Cappy's attack by 5!! Making a total of 8!!!

Yami: oh boy…… anyhow I play Gia , I attack, you lose 2292 Life points, and you lose…

Hamtaro: NOOOOOOO!!!!! 

Yugi: yeah! Now to celebrate…. With sugar!!!! 

Pegasus: umm… Yugi boy… there's…um ….. No food here..um .. In heaven…..

Yugi: N-

(at wake) 

-OOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey: That sounded like Yugi ending the word no!

Tristan: how can you tell? 

Joey: Who else could have yelled that loud, I wonder…. Wait! Someone must have cut him from sugar!!!

Tea: Why couldn't it have been Tristan?!?!?!?!?!

Tristan: All right, that's ticken me off now! Why me!

Tea: well….. Out of all of us…. You're the less needed……

Tristan: What about Duke Devlin??? 

Tea: He's Hot!

Tristan: -_- anyway….

Tea: what would I do without a hot guy in my life???

Tristan: uh….

Tea: AHHHHH!!! That's I just had a scary thought! Hey! That could be a movie! Sci-Fi of corse! I cabn see it now! A world without hot guys!!

Tristan: Uh… Tea, here ( hands over small wrapped box )

Tea: Oh! What is it???

Tristan: Why what else! A life long membership to the geek tribe!

Tea: But isn't this one of your prized possessions??

Tristan: heh-heh funny… and back on the subject of worthlessness, I'd say you'd be it!

Tea: Tristan……who, besides susidal people, hobos, movie stars acting in movies, and Michael Jackson, would give their life to save another?? Besides, who dueled Mai for Yugi's star chips???

Tristan: Mai surrendered, you did pitifully, Mai held back, and you only took out one of her monsters!!

Tea: hey, aint their other people at this wake???

Mokaba: I'll stay.

Joey: I'll take one, come on, I believe in the heart of the cards….

Kaiba: Just draw!!

Joey: fine, ( draws ) I'll stay 

Kaiba: Full House

Mokaba: two pair

Yami Bakura: Fulsh

Joey: I gotta 2, a 9, , a 4, a-

Adam Sandler: ahem… (cracks knuckles )

Joey: uh….. Ace High…..

( Dulest Heaven )

Yugi: ( curled up and rocking back and forth ) No…sugar….none………sugar… I NEED SUGAR!!!

Yami: right…..hey grandpa…I gotta question

Grandpa: Shoot, oh spirit that looks a lot like my grandson……

Yami: because your Yugi's grandpa…. Who's his real parents??

Grandpa: Yugi, it's time I told you….. (sigh)…..your adopted…

Yugi: YES!!!! I knew I wasn't related to you!! YES!!!!!

Grandpa: Yugi, it's time I told you….. (sigh)…..your not adopted…….

Yugi: NNNN-

(At wake)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey: I keep hearing this oh sound……

( at Dulest heaven )

Yugi: I… (pant) gotta…..(pant)….stop doing that….

Yami: hey what's that thing???

Pegasus: Oh that's the elevator! You can go to earth in that! But no one can hear, see, and blah blah blah, you. that's why we lose the remote so often!

Yugi: Cooooool! (cough)

Yami: Me first! Me first! 

Yugi: No way, you stupid spirit!!!! (cough)

( Yugi and Yami rush for elevator, and go to earth)

Yugi: what are you gonna do first Yami??

Yami: I'm gonna torture the guy that killed us!!! You?

Yugi: I'm gonna raid a sugar factory!!!

Yami: -_- right…whatever…..

Narrator: And so the duo causes havoc on earth….well at least one does. Yugi just spent his time raiding sugar factories, but at least Yami tortured the blindfolded driver…..

The End……. Or Is It??? Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!


	2. Company in heven

HieiGod: New chappie ^_^ yay!!!! Caution: WEARD CHAPTER!!!

(Tea, Joey & Tristan are sitting on a curb in the street. Duke enters scene) 

Duke: aren't we a cherry group….

Joey: Were all still pretty gloomy after Yugi dien and all… 

Tea: WHY NOT TRI-

Tristan: ARIGHT THAT'S GETTEN REALLY OLD!!!

Duke: ^-^ you should have come to me!!!

Tristan: why what can you do??

Duke: datta bing, batta bin, batta boom! ( snaps fingers )

( Yugi appears )

Yugi: (curled up I ball) sugggggggggggarrrrrrrr…… need sugggggggggggarrrrrrrr…………..

Joey: HOW DID YOU DO THAT???? 

Duke: easy….. I have VOODOO POWERS!!!!!!! ( laughs evilly, starts choking, dies.)

Joey: oh well, he wasn't a very popular character anyway……

Yami: (talking to Yugi) Hey, why are you so sugared out if you raided about 75 sugar factories?? Not even you canes eat that much sugar…..

Yugi: (talking to Yami) duh! I can touch anything!!!!!

Yami: (talking to Yugi and himself) then that means that blindfolded driver guy is still…. 

Blindfolded Driver Guy: (Blindfolded and driving with his feet) This is **SO** much more fun then even driving just blindfolded or driving drunk!!!! 

( hit's all kids. Arrive in dulest heaven)

Clerk: wow that didn't take long

Yami and Yugi: Shut up!

Clerk: and I see that you've brought friend this time…. Any way

Tea: Tea Gardner

Joey: Joey Wheeler

Tristan: Tristan Taylor 

Clerk: all approved, you may enter.

Yami: aright I'll show you all around…..this is Pegasus' hate for cartoons…

Pegasus: DARN RABBIT!!!!!!!!! (runs around all crazy style)

All: riiiight….

Yami: this is my first body

All: riiiight….

Yami: and this is Marik's polite side….

Marik: (in apron and holding tea kettle )

All: riiiight….

Hamtaro: introduce me!! introduce me!! 

Tea: uh… who's he….

Yami: who?

Hamtaro: introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! 

Yami: oh him? 

Hamtaro: Yhea Yhea Yhea Yhea Yhea introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! introduce me!! 

Yami: that's Hamtaro

Hamtaro: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!! He introduced me ^_^

All: riiiight….

Yami: last and least it's the Easter bunny

Easter bunny: ( high pinched voice ) Its time to duel Joey!!!

All: riiiight….

Duke: hey! don't forget me!!!

Yami: oh Yhea, this is the voodoo wizard, duke

Duke: Yeeeessssss Ihave VOODOO POWERS!!!! ( evilly laughs, chokes, rolls around on the ground for awhile)

All: riiiight….

Narrator: will the meddling kids ever make it to earth again? Does duke really have voodoo powers? Will I get sued for using "Scooby Doo's" famous parse??? Find out next chapter……


End file.
